<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Substitute・ヒトガワリ by nxntendo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133347">Substitute・ヒトガワリ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxntendo/pseuds/nxntendo'>nxntendo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Child Neglect, Dark Comedy, Depression, Dissociation, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Escapism, F/F, F/M, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Kidnapping, M/M, Masochism, Minor Original Character(s), Multiple Pairings, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character Death(s), PLEASE., Paranoia, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Sadism, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, please read the tags!, self deprecation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxntendo/pseuds/nxntendo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This world was unmistakably broken.</p><p>Killing games were all the rage, every human drooling over the stained fuchsia screens of technology as their sensibility vanished into thin air. As long as the game was fun, it was appraised and upheld like a goddamn religion. Fiction was the only escape for the troubled youths in a world where these ideologies meshed together like a messy paint palette on an artist's desk. Nobody could discern the line between hope or despair anymore.</p><p>Amami Rantaro just wanted an escape, believing he had nothing left in this world and hoping for something in another life. At the end of season 52, he returns to what misery and despair he thought he'd leave behind. Now with bigger issues plaguing him, and an even stronger desire to run backwards into that world of fiction just to avoid it all, he finds himself in a world utterly deprived of the life he had gained under simulation.</p><p>What he wasn't expecting... was bringing a little bit of hope along for the ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Will add more if I see fit), Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shirogane Tsumugi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Substitute・ヒトガワリ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What was thought to have been an end... was only rise to a new beginning.</p><p>And the purest of hearts, let their spirits be consumed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, sorry if you were looking for the first chapter for this fic! Unfortunately, it's not entirely finished yet, but due to AO3's draft submission rules and having it delete the first draft before (I forgot about it, tragically!), I decided to finish the draft in my docs and leave this note here!</p><p>It will be updated when it's been fixed! Thank you for your patience!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>